


Mega Drain

by Kosaji



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/F, Femslash, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: There are perks to dating a succubus.





	Mega Drain

**Author's Note:**

> For the April Dick-or-Treat event

There are perks in dating a succubus. Like knowing you have the affection of one of the most lovely creatures of the underworld. Or you suddenly have back up when boys keep pestering you for a date (no one gets between a succubus and her meal).

The sex is also pretty good, in Kyouko's opinion.

It is also a drawback of dating a succubus. A very pretty succubus that takes any excuse to jump her girlfriend all the time.

 

"F-faster!" Kyouko groans into the pillow.

Behind her Haru giggles and keeps moving languidly, hips driving the dildo deep inside her at the same steady pace.

"H-haru-chan!" Kyouko gasps out, thrusts backwards as Haru adds a swivel, stirring her up exquisitely with every thrust.

“Just a little more? Please?” Haru asks, trailing a hand up her waist to grab at a hanging breast. Kyouko lets out a gutted noise as Haru flattens herself against her back and gropes at her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples as she presses herself flat against her back. One of her hands disappears and a second later the dildo inside starts vibrating.

Kyouko squeals into the pillows as Haru grinds hard, keeping the vibrations pressing against her g spot. Strong hands, warm and slim and absolutely unyielding gather Kyouko up and back, sitting her on the strap on as Haru trails a hand down her front.

"You're so cute, Kyouko-chan," Haru purrs into her ear, licking a hot stripe at the back of her neck. “I want to just eat you up!”

Kyouko laughs and chokes as it makes her shake around the strap on, the dildo pressing up hard inside her. She shivers as Haru presses kisses along her shoulder, taking a moment to bite and leave marks. “N-not, ah! Not funny.” She turns her head to meet Haru’s impish face.

Haru just laughs, brown eyes glowing with an unnatural light as she leans in for a brief kiss. “I love you,” she says, open and honest, her face soft despite the wicked way her fingers start circling Kyouko’s clit while the other hand keeps a firm hold on Kyouko’s chin. Kyouko’s breath hitches, her stomach clenching tight like each and every time she sees Haru with her human mask gone, showing an unearthly beauty with burning eyes that fix her in place and leave her breathless.

She’s pinned in more ways than one, the strap-on buzzing merrily away as she keeps eye contact with Haru. The fingers on her clit stroke hard and fast, leaving her panting as they move together, the strap-on making soft wet noises in time with the creaks of the mattress.

Haru lets out a pleased little hum and releases her chin. The hand trails down the side of her body, pausing to squeeze her breast and palm appreciatively across her waist. Haru loves to grab at her waist, slinging an arm across it when they walk or grab her with both hands to lift her up like a ballerina. She doesn't see the appeal, but still she shivers as Haru drags her fingernails across flesh, trained to be sensitive by the constant attention Haru lavishes on it. Haru splays her hand possessively over her stomach, fingers stretching low on her belly, right over where the strap on is vibrating.

"Haru-" Kyouko cuts herself off as Haru palpitates that spot, helping her muscles squeeze tighter on the strap on. Kyouko comes hard, clenching tight around the vibrating toys as the orgasm rolls through her from the base of her spine to her curled toes.

Behind her Haru lets out a coo of delight, pressing her lips to Kyouko's neck as she uses the arm around her middle to move her up and down, thrusting into her with short jerks that make her mind blank and all she can gasp out is Haru's name.

When she finally comes down she is settled on the bed, the strap on gone, leaving her feeling loose and empty. It takes a moment to register the hand stroking down her back, bringing her out of the pleasure filled haze she falls into whenever Haru feeds. She turns her head to the side, not surprised to see Haru sitting next to her, a satiated glint in her eye.

"You okay?" Haru asks, scooting down so her head is level with Kyouko's on the pillow.

"I don't think I can walk tomorrow," Kyouko says, grimacing at the tingling sensation as she turns on her side to face face Haru. She frowns and swats her when she giggles into the pillow. "It's not funny, next time I'm using the strap on."

Haru's eyes glow again, and Kyouko holds her breath as she pulls her close and smiles, slow and smug. "Looking forward to it," she breathes out, and Kyouko shivers as Haru steals another kiss. "Please take good care of me.“

 

Kyouko does get to use the strap on, but Haru gets the last laugh when she finds Kyouko’s ~~(extensive)~~ collection of vibrators and uses every last one of them on her.


End file.
